<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>About It by Servetolive</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25923220">About It</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Servetolive/pseuds/Servetolive'>Servetolive</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>08-11 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997), Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Birthday Sex, Clarret, Cleno, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, Jealousy, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Size Difference, Size Kink, Threesome - M/M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:20:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,771</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25923220</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Servetolive/pseuds/Servetolive</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Barret sets aside his differences with Reno for Cloud's birthday. Written for 8-11-20.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Reno/Cloud Strife/Barret Wallace</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>08-11 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1881343</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>46</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>About It</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pusku/gifts">Pusku</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a gift fic for my friend/artist Nana (Pusku), who has kept me happy with many artworks of Cloud getting down and dirty with both these two. It's actually based on a sketch she did which inspired me to write it. The boys gave me such a hard time in this, so I hope you like it!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"You know Ion't think mucha you," Barret said, leering down at Reno over folded arms. "Don't you?" </p><p>Reno leered back as he held his cigarette to his mouth with his pointer and thumb. </p><p>"You know I don't give a shit what you think about me," he said, blowing a plume of smoke right into the larger man's torso. "Don't you?" </p><p>"Hmph." It was straight disrespectful. The smoke said what Reno hadn't: fuck you. </p><p>In another situation, he would have reached out with his one good arm and closed his hand around the smug, civilian-killing-kidnapping son of a bitch's neck, finger by finger until his eyes popped out, but then he'd risk upsetting Cloud, and he'd have a mess. One that he wouldn't have minded cleaning up, but killing Cloud's fucking boyfriend (or <i>nesting partner</i> or whatever the hell they're called now) wouldn't be so easy to come back from.</p><p>"Just this one time for him, Big Guy," Reno said. </p><p><i>For him.</i> Barret didn't believe in rehabilitation--not that Reno was a redemption seeker--but those two words told him enough to make him stay. At least Reno had the sense to show <i>some</i> kind of humility. </p><p>"I dunno what he sees in you," Barret grumbled. </p><p>Reno gave a lewd laugh, sticking out his pierced tongue, wagging it. "Oh, you're about to find out, Big Guy. Don't worry."</p><p>Barret scrunched his face up. He hated people that wagged their tongues. It was nasty and said more about their character than their clothes did. </p><p>"Just… Don't be all touchin' on me n' shit."</p><p>Reno blew a raspberry and started cracking up. "What are you, like, fifteen?" </p><p>"Don't make me knock your ass out, either."</p><p>Reno looked ready to respond. Before he could, they were interrupted by commotion outside of the hotel room they were waiting in.</p><p>The entire floor was theirs for the night, and Reno had left the party downstairs in the middle of a drinking game to meet Barret. That had not been easy to do. He liked seeing Cloud drunk in front of others, especially now that his influence on him had opened him up to new experiences.</p><p>Reno watched the features on Barret’s face relax once he heard the sound of Cloud’s drunken laughter. Hearing him laugh while sober was a near impossibility; this was like music.</p><p>“Here he comes,” Reno said, once he heard a hand on the door, and a few passing words of good night. He leaned back casually against the desk and waited with his hands in his pockets. Next door, Yuffie entered her room with Tifa and one more person. The music cut on, and their party continued. </p><p>Finally, Cloud entered, covered in gil that had been pinned to his clothes in various denominations, mostly earned from fumbling around a pole while tipsy. The first person he saw was Reno, for whom he smiled and moved toward.</p><p>Barret melted a little on the inside. He’d never seen Cloud smile like that. Their non-verbal communication had always been more muted; hushed in the dark with kisses and soft touches.</p><p>“Heya, babe,” Reno said, not moving from his spot. Barret couldn’t be sure, but he appeared to be falling back into a less dominant stance, like he didn’t want to take up more of the room’s space than Barret.</p><p>Huh.</p><p>“This where you ran off to?” Cloud stopped just a foot short of Reno before noticing Barret’s presence in the room.</p><p>“Barret," he said. </p><p>The way he smiled for him, as he crossed the room into his arms, was completely different.</p><p>“Hey, cutie.” It came out like a nervous chuckle. As if they were alone, he wrapped himself around Cloud’s smaller frame until the toned muscle beneath his soft skin pushed back. </p><p>"You came."</p><p>He was completely disarmed by Cloud’s demeanor, and slightly shocked when the younger man leaned up onto his toes to kiss him as Reno watched on, arms folded, unperturbed.</p><p>Then, he was scandalized when Cloud’s tongue slipped past his lips.</p><p>Over Cloud’s blonde hair, he observed Reno for any negative reaction. All he did was smile and bite his lip, like he was either excited for Cloud, or excited for himself.</p><p>Barret wasn’t quite sure what to make of that. </p><p>//</p><p>It didn’t matter what Barret thought about him, or even that Reno himself found the man somewhat childish and annoying (not that he wasn’t ever accused of being the same): Watching this large man swallow up Cloud’s petite body was the fulfillment of a fantasy that he had neglected to share with Cloud. </p><p>There was a hint secession in Barret's eyes when they eventually fluttered shut, and his hands ran down the length of Cloud’s back, each massive hand cupping nearly an entire asscheek. The soft sounds of lips smacking filled the room. It was a small sign of accepting Reno's presence in their intimacy, although not yet sharing it. </p><p>Reno wasn't going to wait for that. He walked up behind Cloud and slid his arms around him, making sure to avoid contact with Barret, as he had requested. His fingers toyed with the hem of his shirt before sliding up to play with the hard muscle of his abdomen. </p><p>Cloud moaned, and broke the kiss off from Barret. Reno felt Barret's hold on Cloud tighten, and observed a brief grimace on his face. </p><p>"Am I dreaming?" He asked, still looking up into Barret's eyes. There was something about the way Cloud gave himself to another with his eyes; blue, wide, begging. As Reno saw the emotion in the Barret's gaze shift from jealousy, to softness, to a flash of lust, he wondered whether Cloud knew what he was doing, or if it was just a part of his natural allure.</p><p>“... or have I had too much to drink?”</p><p>Unable to help himself, Barret pulled Cloud closer to him, and leaned down for a kiss again.  Reno was unphased; just watched as Barret’s lips connected with Cloud’s again, that time leaving a wet trail between them.</p><p>“Mm,” he said, when he pulled away. “You taste like you had a bit to drink.”</p><p>Reno slid his chin over Cloud’s shoulder to kiss against his ear. “Surprise, doll,” he said. “Happy birthday.”</p><p>“Is that what this is?” Cloud said, smirking dangerously, turning his mouth toward Reno’s. Cloud’s right hand slid up against Barret’s left bicep, near the tattoo, his hand tiny and pale in comparison to Barret’s huge muscles and dark skin.</p><p>When they kissed, Reno made sure to have a look at Barret to watch the envy return. He opened his jaw for Cloud’s tongue just as Barret made a deep sound from his throat and leaned forward to press his crotch into Cloud’s.</p><p>Cloud gasped into Reno’s mouth and leaned back against him, removing the hand on Barret’s arm to caress the piercing in Reno’s ear. When Reno glanced at Barret, he seemed more concerned with the shape of Cloud’s body in its position than the fact that he was touching another man.</p><p>Good, he thought. It’s what he wanted.</p><p>//</p><p>At Reno’s insistence, they each had a double of vodka before continuing.</p><p>The stack of birthday gil, plucked one by one off of Cloud’s clothes by both men, lay in a messy stack on the bedside table. It was like a ritual; Reno attended to him from the back, and Barret, the front.</p><p>“I thought you didn’t like to share, Barret,” Cloud asked as Barret pulled his shirt over his raised arms, following the action with another thick, full kiss. He couldn’t get enough of him like this; loose, drunk, and with a spectator, it was a different kind of fun, although he wasn’t about to openly admit that last part.</p><p>“You know I don’t, baby.” Barret divested himself of his shirt next, and Cloud shivered when Reno pulled his pants and underwear down in one move, then did the same for himself.</p><p>The Turk seemed more invested in this experience than he had imagined, he thought, when Reno’s pants caught against his hard dick. <i>Too</i> invested. Nasty ass.</p><p>For his lover’s sake, he blocked the anxiety he felt about having another naked person in his presence, and lent his mind to how good it felt to have Cloud smooth his hand around the bulge his hard cock made inside his pants. “It ain’t my birthday, though.”</p><p>“That’s right, baby.” Reno pressed himself into Cloud’s back, which pushed him into the curly hairs of Barret’s pectorals. Cloud placed his cheek against them and breathed deeply, savoring the way he smelled. It was confusing to Barret; how this person, with whom he shared so much animosity, seemed to be encouraging more contact between the two of them rather than himself and Cloud. “It’s your party. So tell us what you want.”</p><p>“Just… ” Barret added, indicating that he meant Reno, “no makin' out or nothin’.”</p><p>Cloud sighed against Barret’s chest. “You read my mind.”</p><p>“Ugh.”</p><p>Reno laughed. There goes that tongue again. Barret resisted the urge to reach over and pull it clean out of his mouth. </p><p>“Quit bein’ such a baby, man,” Reno said. “What Cloud wants tonight, Cloud gets.” He was talking to him as he stuck the tip of his long, studded tongue right into Cloud’s ear canal. “Feel me?”</p><p>It <i>was</i> Cloud’s party. He took hold of Cloud’s wrists and brought them to the buckle of his belt. Cloud knew exactly what to do, and set to undoing it, almost as eagerly as Reno seemed to await what happened next.</p><p>“Be nice,” Cloud said to Reno as he worked at Barret’s pants. “You’ll scare him away.”</p><p>Barret’s clothes fell to the ground with a heavy ‘thud.’ Cloud’s hand came up immediately to lock around Barret’s dick; or rather, as much of it as he could fit into his small hand.</p><p>“Can’t have that, can we?” Reno breathed as Cloud dropped to his knees, his mouth on just the tip of Barret’s dick.</p><p>“Naw,” the older man said, inhaling as he pulled a metal hand through Cloud’s spikes. Cloud closed his eyes and let Barret’s hand take his head back when it caught on a few snags in his hair. “You can’t.”</p><p>//</p><p>It surprised Reno how well Barret was able to focus on Cloud sucking his dick, while Reno stood just behind him, pumping his cock with his left hand; his right on Cloud’s shoulder.</p><p>It was a game of control, but one that Reno was more adept at playing. His mastery of the situation didn’t need to be advertised. Barret was different.</p><p>“Damn,” Barret moaned, feeding himself into Cloud, who sat on his haunches, feet out beneath his ass, nearly touching Reno’s toes. Reno looked past his cock to admire them; their small size in comparison to both Barret’s and his own.</p><p>"'Damn' ain't it, Big Guy." Reno curled a hand around Cloud’s throat to pull his head back. With Barret’s cock still in his mouth, Cloud bent back until he was looking straight up at Reno, and the organ popped free from his mouth and bounced against his lips. </p><p>Barret hissed, just as Reno did.</p><p>“You can come up with something better to say than that, can’t you?” </p><p>If it went on like this, Reno’s mouth would get him in trouble. With a grunt, he reached out for Cloud’s head to guide it back onto his cock.</p><p>“I don’t gotta flap my gums all the time to show that I’m happy,” he said. He looked down at Cloud, stroking his cheek tenderly while it bulged with his dick. “Ain’t that right, baby?”</p><p>He was rewarded by a smile from Cloud’s eyes, rather than his mouth, and a humming laugh around his cock.</p><p>Rather than take the hint, Reno raked a hand down Cloud’s back. He shivered and arched, his teeth scraping lightly against Barret.</p><p>“Fuckin’ shame,” he said. “Cloud loves it when I talk dirty to him. Ain’t that right, <i>bitch?</i>”</p><p>He accompanied the inquiry by leaning down and landing his flap palm against his ass. Both the epithet and the loud <i>smack</i> were enough to make Barret clench his teeth.</p><p>Cloud jumped, then melted into the pain, quite visibly, arching his back with a quaking shudder.</p><p>He took his mouth off of Barret’s cock long enough to ask: “You two aren’t gonna spend the whole night arguing over my head,” he sucked again, then popped it out of his mouth. “Are you?”</p><p>Before Barret could respond, Reno trailed his fingers up the sides of Cloud’s arms, and grabbed his shoulders.</p><p>“Maybe, sweetness,” he said, pressing a kiss into his hair. He pulled up him up. “C’mon. I wanna see him fuck you.”</p><p>Barret’s stomach tightened. He was beginning to feel as though this was as much of a show for Reno as it was for Cloud’s enjoyment. </p><p>“Oh, hell no.” He took Cloud by his hand, and spun him around, so that his front faced Reno, and embraced him from behind. He wrapped his giant, metal forearm around Cloud’s midsection.</p><p>“I’mma take my time with him,” he purred, pressing his lips into the part of Cloud’s neck where it met his shoulder. </p><p>Cloud rolled his eyes and feigned annoyance, but there was a smile there. He was enjoying the attention. He made a sweet sound and closed his eyes when Barret’s cock passed between his thighs, filling the empty space with it. He reached back to run his hands along the older man’s fade in the back of his head.</p><p>Reno’s own eyes glimmered as he got down on his knees in front of Cloud. Even though he was occupied by Barret’s mouth, Cloud spread his thighs open for Reno to access his cunt.</p><p>“Fine by me.” Reno used his palms to pull apart Cloud’s labia, and lapped up at it. Cloud hissed sharply and grabbed a handful of his hair.</p><p>“You two,” he croaked, his eyes sliding shut. His hand slipped to the base of Reno’s skull, and he pushed him forward into his cunt. Reno grunted as his teeth knocked against Cloud’s pubic bone. Cloud moaned loudly, grinding down into him.</p><p>“There, Barret. I shut up him for you,” he said, playfully.</p><p>//</p><p>They did end up in the bed, finally, after another double for Barret and Reno. Cloud was cut off; he’d had more than either of them for the night, and was still coherent. Hick immunity, Reno called it, jokingly. Barret, a hick himself, didn’t find it too humorous.</p><p>But he didn’t lend too much thought to it once Cloud straddled his thighs and leaned down again to kiss him.</p><p>From his place flat on the bed, and Cloud on top of him, Reno was out of sight. With the liquor swimming in his bloodstream, he could close his eyes and pretend they were at his place in Corel, with nobody around them to watch and nobody to hear Cloud’s uninhibited screaming as he fucked the life out of him.</p><p>But Reno was there. Watching, kneeling on the bed, as the miner spread his hands across Cloud’s lower back, settling them on his small waist, his fingers almost touching. Beneath him, his cock waited. God, he thought; the way this man could handle Cloud, pick him up with ease as though he weighed nothing, fit him into the dip of his palm. Reno couldn’t be jealous. It was a treat to watch.</p><p>“Why are your eyes closed?” Cloud said to him as he sat up on top of Barret, and reached back for his cock. Reno watched his muscles ripple beneath the skin. Already, Cloud was moving his hips only, ready to take it. His other hand steadied himself against the curve of Barret’s chest.</p><p>Barret licked his lips, taking in the sight of his boy, breathing heavily as the fingers placed themselves against his dick. “You know you’re too goddamn much for me.”</p><p>The mattress dipped behind them. Cloud breathed in deeply when he felt Reno’s hands around him, and Barret glared when his tattooed face appeared, once again, over Cloud’s shoulder.</p><p>“You ready, doll?”</p><p>Cloud’s laugh was silky and dark; not something to be heard outside of the bizarre context of this hotel room. Barret wasn’t sure that it was really him, but he reached up and grabbed his hips just the same, mesmerized.</p><p>“He’s always ready for me.” Barret challenged. He reached between Cloud’s legs for his dick, standing it up for him.</p><p>It was a surreal experience to watch Reno sigh and position their boy against his tip.</p><p>Reno leaned back to have a look at Cloud’s slick cunt, one hand still securing Cloud’s hips. “Man, how do you fit that big ol’ thing in you, Cloud?” Barret rolled his eyes and chose to ignore him.</p><p> </p><p>“You’d be surprised what the human body can take.”</p><p>“Would I?” Reno pressed a thumb against Cloud’s asshole, which pushed him forward and onto Barret at just the right angle. The entry came as a surprise to both men. Together, their breaths hitched, and Reno watched as the organ spread Cloud apart.</p><p>“You gonna take it all for me tonight, honey?” Barret asked, a soft flesh hand curled around Cloud’s forearm.</p><p>Cloud tilted his hips forward just so, and rocked onto him. There was just the faintest hint of pain in his voice when his breath caught in his throat, his brow furrowed, and his nails dug into Barret’s chest as he sank down, slowly.</p><p>Rather than respond, Cloud worked himself down onto Barret’s cock, savoring both the pulse of blood inside of him, and the way Reno’s uneven breathing flowed against his back.</p><p>“God<i>damn</i>,” he heard Reno whisper behind him, as he eased down flat against Barret’s chest, closed his eyes, and let him fuck.</p><p>//</p><p>Cloud’s favorite thing was to ride, but it was difficult when his pubic bone got in the way of Barret’s girth, and he was too inebriated to maneuver himself.</p><p>Barret caught on though, and used his strength to pick Cloud’s lower half up, so he could move upwards into him. The position gave him full access to Cloud’s depth, and the feeling of being fucked from below was often too intense for him.</p><p>While drunk though, and his muscles and nervous system reacting slowly, it was good. Cloud  gasped, pressing himself against Barret’s breastplate, as the older man pulled his ass apart.</p><p>Reno, spectating only, moaned and swore again. It was like an invitation to stand up and join them; put his cock inside the tighter ring of flesh. He was sure that Barret hadn’t done it for his benefit, but he enjoyed the visual just the same. </p><p>“Reno,” he finally said, pulling himself up off of Barret’s chest with a light flip of his hair as he rode. “Come here.”</p><p>On his hands and knees, like a panting dog, Reno obeyed him, crawling up to the side.</p><p>Their chemistry, Barret observed, was different. They reacted to each other’s microexpressions. The very moment Cloud lifted a hand toward, Reno got up on his knees and held his cock out for Cloud to feed himself with it.</p><p>With Reno's dick in his mouth, Cloud arched, sliding himself back onto Barret's thighs. Reno  tipped his head back, dazed when it came back up. </p><p>They must fuck all the time, Barret thought. He saw Reno's eyes flicker for a moment when Cloud looked up at him, like he was close to losing it just from the way this kid looked at him.</p><p>With a hand still on Reno, Cloud disengaged and turned to Barret. He climbed up his chest, and before Barret could object to the taste of another man’s sweat and pre-cum, he kissed him.</p><p>“You’re being so good for me,” Cloud whispered into Barret’s mouth, lapping at the bottom of his tongue, biting at it. “You’re quiet, though.”</p><p>“Stage fright,” Reno interrupted before Barret could have the next work. Barret grit his teeth.</p><p>“I ain’t down for a pissing contest with your homeboy,” Barret said, stroking Cloud’s side. “He’d lose.”</p><p>Reno bit his lip, hummed, and reached down to run a hand along Cloud’s back, terminating the contact with a smack. Both Cloud and Barret jumped.</p><p>“Alright,” Reno said. “I’m done bein’ polite. You got first dibs; I wanna fuck too.”</p><p>Barret didn’t like that word; ‘dibs.’ Like Cloud was a toy to be passed around.</p><p>Cloud didn’t move. He went on, pressing his mouth into Barret’s, pulling his legs up to straddle him.</p><p>“Reno,” Cloud warned, mid-liplock. “Stop.”</p><p>“Yeah,” Barret rumbled. In a flash, he grabbed Cloud by the hips, lifted himself and turned him over, pitching him to the side. Cloud yelped in excitement at being tossed around. He towered over Cloud as he moved down his body, targeting his cunt. Cloud’s hands roamed his chest, then his broad shoulders.</p><p>“We got all night.” Cloud’s hand flew up to Barret’s hair, entangling his fingers in the wooly curls. He breathed in deeply when Barret pulled his thighs up toward him, and used his real hand to spread his lips apart delicately, and used the very tip of his tongue to trace the outer lining of Cloud’s pussy before delving his tongue in.</p><p>“Fuck,” Cloud nearly squeaked, eyes rolling back. “You’re the fucking best at this.”</p><p>Reno wondered how such a large man could be so precise with such a tiny little thing like Cloud. He was rough and messy with Cloud, which the latter never complained about, but he’d never gotten <i>that</i> reaction. Color him both impressed and salty. </p><p>Barret lifted his head for just a second: “Heh.”</p><p>Reno pouted with his bottom lip and deposited himself next to them, dick in hand, to watch.</p><p>Cloud reached back blindly to catch the tip of Reno’s swinging hair. “You’re good too, Reno.”</p><p>Reno leaned forward to steal a kiss from Cloud, upside down, while Barret’s mouth was occupied.</p><p>They fought over his body like this; Barret pulling Cloud’s cunt into his mouth, Reno using his famed ministrations of the tongue to distract. He knew it wouldn’t be enough; he didn’t want it to be. He wanted Cloud to unravel into his mouth.</p><p>As he neared orgasm, Cloud’s hands left Barret, and reached back to grab onto Reno instead, pulling at his roots, biting his lower lip as he pushed himself up into Barret’s mouth.</p><p>//</p><p>“Okay,” Cloud gasped, breathing heavily with the crook of his arm draped over his face. He had just cum twice from Barret’s mouth, and when he peeled it away, his face was red, blotchy, and covered in sweat. “I’m ready.”</p><p>Running his hands up Cloud’s thighs slowly, Barret kissed his cunt one last time. “For what, baby?”</p><p>“I want you both in me.”</p><p>Reno’s eyes lit up. “Hell fuckin’ yeah.” His cock was still hard. It hadn’t made him bored to watch Cloud cum; just impatient.</p><p>Barret face-faulted. He scratched his head as he thought about the logistics. “Isn’t that, uh--”</p><p>“Don’t worry, Big Guy,” Reno said. Already, he was grabbing the loose-limbed Cloud from behind, pulling him into his lap. “It won’t mean we’re married or nothin’.”</p><p>While Reno kissed him in on the neck, Cloud looked up at Barret with those fucking bewitching eyes.</p><p>“Unless you don’t want to,” he said. As he did it, he reached forward to play with Barret’s cock, still coated with some of Cloud’s fluids. “You don’t have to.” </p><p>He slid his other hand against Reno’s thigh next to him as he added with a coy smirk: “I can make Reno leave, if you want.”</p><p>Reno stopped his tongue, and pressed his mouth against Cloud’s ear. “Say <i>what</i>?” He said, tenderly. Obviously, he thought Cloud had to have been joking.</p><p>So did Barret, though. </p><p>“No, really,” Cloud said, removing his hand from Reno, who frowned at him. “We’re together all the time. If you want it to be just--”</p><p>“Naw.” Resigned, Barret shook his head. It was just this one time. He placed his hand over Cloud’s--the one that was on his dick, and squeezed. “I want what you want.”</p><p>//</p><p>The position they decided on wasn’t one that Reno would have chosen because of its complicated nature, but he was happy Cloud was firm about it. It would look so fucking good, and give Barret the space he needed to not feel gay with Reno or whatever his deal was.</p><p>It only made sense for Reno to get his ass. He wasn’t small by any means, but Cloud took Reno’s dick there often, and Barret was simply out of the question.</p><p>Finally, Reno got to have his turn while Barret watched. </p><p>“You sure you don’t want this laying down, sweetness?” Reno asked as he rolled a condom on. </p><p>Cloud had finished prepping himself and went to where Reno was standing. He draped his arms around him; Reno reached around to play with his ass.</p><p>“Can you do it for me?” He shuddered when he felt a long finger slip in, then another, and reached down to hold Reno’s cock.</p><p>Barret watched from behind as Reno fucked him this way, parting his fingers to stretch him. Cloud rocked back against his hand, catching one of his own lips with his teeth.</p><p>“How I’m supposed to say no to that?” The Turk said. He withdrew his fingers, spun him around to face Barret, and placed his hands underneath Cloud’s arms.</p><p>“Sure he won’t fall or nothin’?” Barret asked, just as Reno was about to lift Cloud up. Distracted, Reno aborted the attempt, and dead-eyed Barret.</p><p>“I ain’t as frail as I look, Big Guy,” he said.</p><p>“My name’s Barret.” He left off the <i>asshole</i> he wanted to tack on at the end.</p><p>“Whatever. Ready, doll?” </p><p>“Been ready,” Cloud said with a roll of his eyes as he leaned back against Reno’s chest. Reno had a wall behind him for that purpose, and he let the air escape from him as they both pressed into it.  “Just waiting for the two of you to stop measuring your dicks and fuck me.”</p><p>“You right, babe,” Reno said with a kiss to the cheek. He bent Cloud forward harshly with a hand on his shoulder to give the easiest access, and spat on his hole, just for effect. “Our bad.”</p><p>Cloud moaned. “You’re so fucking foul, Reno.”</p><p>“That’s why you love me, baby,” he purred as he sank in.</p><p>Reno was careful, sweet, and coaching for exactly two minutes as Cloud’s body became used to him in that invasive way.</p><p>“You good?” Reno asked once he had fit himself all the way in, took it out, and repeated the action slowly.</p><p>Face entirely flushed, with tension around his eyes, Cloud nodded. “Yeah.”</p><p>Reno spat again, harshly, onto Cloud’s neck. Cloud reacted by arching sharply. </p><p>“Good, you cunt,” Reno growled, slamming his hips up hard into him. Barret made a fist with his hand and nearly rushed him, but stopped himself when he saw how Cloud melted when Reno dragged his nails down his back. “‘Cause that’s the last time I’m gonna fuckin’ ask.”</p><p>And then the room changed. Barret watched with part fascination, part horror, and part extreme arousal as anal sex transformed these two men.</p><p>It was a good thing the bed was within reach of them, because Cloud ended up needing it to hold onto. </p><p>Cloud, who commanded the attention of his partner in subtle ways like a glimmer of his eyes or pleading mewl, disintegrated completely, hardly able to control his facial expressions, or the sound of his voice. With his mouth open constantly, he was clearly in pain, exacerbated by Reno grabbing his hair by the scalp and ripping his head back, placing him at an acute angle as he fucked his ass.</p><p>He was also clearly in ecstasy, exacerbated by Reno’s filthy mouth.</p><p>“I knew you liked it better in the ass, you dirty fucking slut.” He slapped Cloud on his ass, hard enough to leave a welt; not playful as he had earlier. He then passed it between his thighs to check him. “I bet you’re fuckin’ dripping.”</p><p>“Yeah, I’m wet,” Cloud gasped, although it looked to Barret as if he could barely speak.</p><p>Reno pulled the hand out from beneath Cloud’s cunt and used it to grab Cloud’s jaw, painfully, distorting his features. </p><p>“Yeah, you are,” he said. He let go of Cloud, and pulled out of him slowly. Cloud sighed and collapsed against the bed momentarily, until Reno pulled him up and back to their position against the wall. “You’re fuckin’ ready.”</p><p>//</p><p>Barret had blinked and missed how Reno had gotten his cock back into Cloud’s ass <i>and</i> was able to hold him up with his hands underneath both thighs.</p><p>Underneath Cloud’s tucked knees, he saw his cunt, engorged, drooling and pink; underneath that, Reno’s dick pumping into his ass. </p><p>“C’mon, Big Guy,” Reno panted, the strain from holding Cloud up and fucking at the same time plain in his voice. “He’s waitin’ on ya.”</p><p>This was it. This is what Cloud had wanted, and the way he had sweat for them and pleaded all night said it as easily as the desperate look on his face.</p><p>He reached down and pulled his cunt apart for Barret to show him inside, how ready he was for them.</p><p>“Please, Barret.”</p><p>Even Reno stopped moving, and spread Cloud’s thighs for Barret when he stepped between them.</p><p>Barret had given up on thinking about anything. Not even Reno’s wild, nasty grin was enough to remove him from the sight of Cloud’s pussy taking him in, and how tight it was with Reno’s cock filling him from the other side.</p><p>Cloud’s eyes went dim as he nodded his head back against Reno, then forward against Barret’s shoulder. He was drooling from the corner of his mouth. Barret had never seen him so fucking insatiable.</p><p>Barret closed the space between them, standing toe to toe with Reno, holding Cloud up from his ass, alleviating the weight.</p><p>He sank fully into Cloud, swimming in him. He was so fucking wet.</p><p>To his surprise, Reno fell in with <i>his</i> rhythm. They took turns fucking, alternating their cocks into him. Cloud’s eyes rolled again, almost inhumanly.</p><p>“You wanted this, right, bitch?” Reno said through clenched teeth, close to cumming himself.</p><p>“<i>Fuck</i> yes.”</p><p>“You gonna cum for me?” Barret asked, when he felt Cloud clamp down on him. </p><p>“Uh huh.” Cloud was close to screaming. </p><p>“And your homeboy too?” He added. Reno’s tongue made an appearance again. </p><p>He couldn’t answer. He could barely even breathe.</p><p>“I make him cum all the time,” Reno said. Before Barret could lose his concentration, he understood what he was doing. “When I fuck your ass raw, and you feel me stretch your guts--”</p><p>Before he knew it, Cloud threw his arms around Barret and rode him with his cunt, tightening every muscle in his body while Reno talked.</p><p>“God,” Cloud grunted. “Fuck.”</p><p>“--and you’re fucking hurting, and still clenching down on me with that tight little ass of yours, drying to drain me dry--”</p><p>Barret didn’t think he was ready, but watching Cloud cum like this--like he was fucking <i>dying</i> while riding his cock, listening to Reno’s filthy mouth--was too much for him too.</p><p>His grunts overtook both Cloud’s cries and Reno’s poetry. He tightened his thighs, locked his arms around Cloud’s midsection, pulling him away from Reno, jerked upward into him as far as his cock would go. He spilled out of him, still hard, still groaning, emptying himself.</p><p>Cloud was frozen, back arched, another new sound Barret hadn’t heard before.</p><p>Before his legs could give out on them both, they found the bed, nearly tripping onto it. </p><p>“Shit,” Barret swore. He dropped Cloud in one direction, and rolled on his side, exhausted, in another.</p><p>When he looked up, Cloud was immobile, curled into himself. He never survived after a third orgasm. He was, quite literally, unconscious.</p><p>He looked over at Reno. The Turk had slid his condom off, dangled it into the air--full--and smirked before heading off to the bathroom.</p><p>Barret gave a disgusted sneer at his back, and then pulled Cloud in for a cuddle.</p><p>//</p><p>When Reno exited the restroom, clean and fully dressed, Cloud was settled onto Barret’s chest, sleeping soundly, his blond locks draped against the side of his face. </p><p>“Ain’t that sweet,” Reno whispered, voice dripping with sarcasm. </p><p>Barret gave him a dirty look. Now that their moment of camaraderie was over, it was back to their mutual animosity. Rather than respond in kind though, Barret tenderly caressed Cloud’s  cheek, pushing the hair out of the path of his nose.</p><p>“Sound like you ain’t used to this kind of love.” </p><p>Reno scoffed, and went over to the bar to take a long drink of water. “Dollface gives me just what I want,” he said. “I give him what he needs.”</p><p>“I give ‘im both,” Barret said in a hushed growl. </p><p>“Nah, you give ‘im what <i>you</i> need.”</p><p>“And I do it without controlling him.” There. Barret had finally said it. He might not be as urbane as Reno and now Cloud, but he knew a manipulator when he saw one. He stroked Cloud’s back and set his head down against the pillows, waiting for Reno’s rebuttal.</p><p>Reno nearly choked as he drained his glass of water. He set the empty vessel down and continued his laughing fit.</p><p>“Controlling him,” he wheezed, and slipped his feet into his trainers. “Your widdle <i>angel</i>, huh? Man, you’re fucking blind!”</p><p>“The hell you on about, Turk?”</p><p>Reno checked his pockets for a pack of cigarettes, and turned to Barret and the sleeping Cloud before he left. He walked over to the two of them and reached out.</p><p>“Ain’t figured it out yet, huh?”</p><p>Barret flinched away and held Cloud, protectively. But all Reno wanted to do was pull their duvet up, closer around Cloud’s shoulders.</p><p>“Cloud’s the one that runs this shit, Big Guy,” Reno said, turning to leave. “All of us.”</p><p>When the door shut, Cloud shifted to turn his head away from the light source. Slightly uncomfortable, and with something to consider, Barret attempted to move from under him. He wouldn’t have minded a drink, and perhaps, pursuit of a conversation with Reno, to ask him what he meant.</p><p>Cloud made a soft noise, and brought a hand up, resting it next to his face, pressing his weight down against Barret’s torso.</p><p>Barret stopped moving completely. Cloud wanted him to stay as he was.</p><p>So he sighed, wrapped his arms around him, and sank back into the sheets.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>